Sobria
by ScarletSummer
Summary: Hermione is kidnapped off the battlefield while fighting Voldemort and imprisoned in Malfoy Manor as a plaything for Draco.
1. Chapter 1

A/N:OKAY YES I KNOW I AM A HORRIBLE PERSON FOR NOT UPDATING MY OTHER STORIES. I am sorry. I can tell you that I have major writer's block on the stories and that I have been really busy for the past several months. Not an excuse though, I know. I had written the first paragraph or so of this a long time ago and recently rediscovered it when organizing my files. I liked it and so expanded onto it. I do hope you enjoy, and I am doing my best to update my other stories. Please review, even if it is to yell at me for not keeping up my stories.

* * *

**Sobria **Chapter One

* * *

I was about to hex a death eater coming towards me when someone else grabbed my arm, and before I could stop it, had apparated me away from the battle. I ended up in what appeared to be a courtyard filed with vines and multiple types of red flowers. I turned to the person still holding tightly onto my arm.

"Malfoy! Why the hell did you bring me here? I have to get back; I need to help them…" I said, but he cut me off by moving in front of me and grabbing my shoulders.

"Listen to me now, Granger. My father ordered that I kidnap you from that battle and bring you here to the Manor. He intends to keep you locked up here like a prisoner and use you for… well lets say not so honorable things. Now, I am just as disturbed as you are about Lucius having you as his own personal sex toy. And if-" Draco Malfoy had begun to say, but this time I cut him off.

"Sex toy? I am in no way being any sort of toy to that man!" I said, outraged.

"Granger! Listen! I can help you prevent that. If you give father the impression that you will obey my every command then he will allow you to be in my indictment," he said to me.

"What? Be _your _sex toy instead? Sorry Malfoy, but I am not doing that for anyone," I stated indignantly and began to turn away. He grabbed my arm and made me face him.

"Do not flatter yourself. I have no interest in using you as my sex toy. We just have to make my father think that you are."

"Why are you doing this?"

"Because I hate him as much as you do."

"So basically I can be your father's sex slave, or I can be yours?" I questioned incredulously.

"I already said that I wouldn't use you as my actual sex toy, we would just pretend that I did," he explained impatiently.

"And how will-" I began to ask, but he suddenly put his hand over my mouth, took my wand, and held it to my throat.

"Play along," he whispered as his father turned the corner and stood in front of them.

"Draco, I see you have accomplished your assigned task," Lucius said flatly.

"Father, I wish to use her as my own," the teen restraining me said convincingly.

"Do you?" his father asked. "Will she listen to you?

"Yes, father. She already has quite well. We made an agreement. She does as I tell her, and she will get to keep her life."

"Very well then. Take her to the room conjoined to yours. She may stay there." A moment later, the older Malfoy had disapparated. Draco quickly let go of me and put his wand away.

"Come on mudblood," he said, grabbing me by the arm and pulling me through the garden and into a huge estate. He silently led me upstairs and to a portrait of an elderly man, sporting the Malfoy classics; white-blonde hair and trademark smirk. Draco muttered the password so I couldn't hear and the portrait swung open. They entered a dark room, lit only with a few candelabras. There was nothing but a large bed in the corner, draped in a black lace canopy. "This is where you will be staying," he said, heading for a door adjacent to the original portrait they had come in through.

"Malfoy wait," I called, walking over to him. He turned wordlessly and stared at me. "How long will I be here for?"

Draco sighed. "I don't know." And with that, he turned in one swift motion and exited through the door.

I had no idea how much later it was when Draco returned to my new abode. I had been laying on the bed, canopy pulled shut around me, trying to convince myself that the whole thing wasn't happening when he came in. He pulled back the lace drapes and sat on the edge of the bed uncomfortably.

"Here's the deal, Granger," he started. "You will be served three meals, with a snack or two thrown in every day. Your bathroom is through that door." He pointed to a door in the darkest corner of the room that I hadn't even seen. Seemingly noticing my apprehension, he pulled me off the bed and to that door. He opened it and felt around on the wall for a moment. It got suddenly bright, showing a large, windowless bathroom. "Yes, we do have electricity. Just not in your quarters apparently."

Under other circumstances, the washroom would have made me quite excited. I was always a sucker for a good, hot bubble bath. The floors were marble, as were the counters and bath tiles. There was a large walk in shower, and possibly the hugest bathtub I had ever seen. There were mirrors everywhere- ensuring I could see my hair from all the right angles- and many plush towels on a silver rack.

Draco dragged me back out of the bathroom and we sat again on the bed.

"It is my father's instructions that, past tonight, I have no contact with you for at least two days. He said that it should be more however and that it depends upon my will power. So, do not expect to see me or anyone else for several days," he said, smirking. I tried my best to roll my eyes, but failed.

"Don't give me that look," he snapped, I backed off some from him. He scowled at me and got up to leave.

"Wait," I said again. "What do I do about clean clothes?"

"There are some in the wardrobe that is built into the wall in the bathroom," he said and disappeared through that door once more.

Having no indication of what time it was, but feeling a bit drowsy, I undressed and curled up under the luxurious covers on the bed. I fell asleep quickly, even though my mind was racing with ways to get out of this predicament. Yet I could not prevent myself from ending up in a deep slumber.

What I guessed as four days passed, just as Malfoy had said they would, without me having any contact with anyone. My meals were magically sent in each day and I found myself doing nothing but sleeping, eating, and just laying in the bath. I spent the majority of my waking hours soaking in the hot water, actually, because the darkness of the main room made me crazy.

Having had enough of being isolated, I walked over to the door I had last seen Draco go through. I Reached for the handle, and to my surprise, it turned easily. It had been unlocked the whole time.

* * *

A/N:Can anyone tell me what Sobria means and what language it is? If no one gets it, then I will tell you the language next chapter. Whoever gets it first will get honorable mention. Please review.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N:Short and kind of late I know and I'm sorry. I got my computer taken away for a week. Please accept this offering of apology to tide you over until I get more done.

* * *

**Sobria** Chapter Two

* * *

After getting over the initial shock of knowing I could have left at any time, I fully opened the door. It led to another bedroom, lit by candelabras as well but with electric lights on the ceiling, this one obviously Draco's. The bed was a simple mattress on the floor, black satin sheets splayed across it haphazardly. Two of the walls were nothing but shelves, covered in huge, ancient looking books. They weren't dusty, proving that they were actually used often. There was a wardrobe across from the bed, made of mahogany, and with a dim light shining out from between the doors.

I quickly crossed the room to the wardrobe; I was reaching to open it when the main portrait hole creaked open. I jumped back from it and spun around to face Draco.

"I see you finally realized it wasn't locked," he said with a smirk like the one of the man in the portrait that connected to my room.

"Uh yeah," I said awkwardly. "I couldn't stand being alone in the dark like that for much longer."

"I didn't think you could," said Draco, walking swiftly over to me.

"So, what does this mean now? Does your father think you are using me for sex or something?" I asked, trying to find out as much as I possibly could.

"No, but he did tell me that I have to once you figured out that you weren't locked in. We have a week."

"Well then we can just hide here for a while then you can go and tell him we did it," I replied surely.

"Uh, it doesn't quite work like that," Draco then said to me.

"Well then how does it work?"

"My father put an enchantment on us already somehow. It activated the moment you opened that door. He will know if we have sexual relations or not because he has some sort of indicator from the spell."

"Are you serious? There is _no _way I am doing anything like that with the likes of you!" I shouted. "I absolutely, positively will not!"

"Well it's either that or he takes you as his own sex slave, and not to be conceited but being with me will be a hell of a lot better. I won't beat and whip you. And if you do not follow his orders, he will use any number of the three unforgivable curses on you until he is satisfied. I am not exactly jumping for joy at this opportunity here, you know Granger," he said stiffly.

"And you're telling me that I either have sexual intercourse with you or _die? _Can't I just escape from here or something?" I inquired desperately. _I can't do that with him! I haven't done that with anyone. I definitely do not wish to lose my virginity to Draco Malfoy. Or Lucius Malfoy for that matter._

"This place is many times more secured than Hogwarts ever was. You really have no option here. Though this isn't exactly all about you, I don't particularly wish to get anywhere near you either." He then sighed heavily and flopped down onto his bed. Exasperated, I started to walk off. "Where are you going?"

"Back to my room," I stated decidedly. I went back through the door that started this conversation and slammed it shut.

* * *

A/N: Review, my dearies, and I shall be wuite happy. Please and thank you! 


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Sorry for not updating this story or the others very much. Things have not been good for story writing lately. This chapter is one of my longest for any of my stories, so be happy. Please review as well!

**

* * *

**

**Sobria** Chapter Three

**

* * *

**

What I assumed was about twenty-four hours later; Draco entered my room after knocking cautiously. He perched himself uncomfortably on the edge of my bed that was so large that I was still at least four feet away from him.

"I figured if we have to consummate this within the week that we should start with the basics and work up, as to not have it all hit us at once." Draco sat stiffly, staring at the barren walls that he suddenly found to be fascinating.

"And how would we go about working into it slowly?" I queried nervously.

"Well, tonight, we could go out and have dinner together, do some talking, that sort of thing," he suggested.

"What's with your sudden change?" I asked him curiously. "I thought you hated me and wanted to spend as little time as possible with me."

"Well, fact is, Granger, that spending only a little time with you isn't really an option. You're stuck here until further notice, and obviously my sadistic father is going to force us into this sexual thing, whether we like it or not. I just assumed it would be easier if we made it more than us having torturous sex once a week without ever speaking to each other for the rest of our lives. Or at least the rest of his life," he muttered quickly enough that I had to take an extra minute or two after he was done to really comprehend what had been said.

"You want to take me to dinner?" was all I could manage to reply with.

"Well, technically, we can't leave the manor for dinner, but I can take you out of this room and down to our dining room," Draco said, smirking. "We have one of the finest chefs in the magical world."

"Lovely," I snapped, suddenly angry at how he was so arrogant. Everything was so damned easy for Draco-fucking-Malfoy and here I was, doomed to be his personal sex toy for the rest of Lucius' life.

"I shall come to take you to dinner in one hour's time. I suggest," he said, glancing at my body, his eyes lingering in a way that made me extremely uncomfortable. "That you get on some more elegant clothes." With that, he got up and walked with a fluid grace out of the room. I fell back onto the pillows and covered my face with my hands. He was just such an aggravating person. _Get on some more elegant clothes, _he says. So now I have to dress up for him?

As I thought about this, I headed to the bathroom. Glancing in one of the marble-framed mirrors, I decided my hair could use a little work. I wasn't worried about impressing Malfoy, but I didn't want to look like I just climbed out of a ditch on the side of the road. I spent a good fifteen minutes forcing a comb through my hair, trying to ignore the obvious fact that the comb was made of unicorn horn. I found a large stash of various beauty products in the cabinet and examined them. They all seemed to come from the same place, which was a small beauty shop I'd passed a few times in Diagon Alley. I'd never entered the store, never having had any interest in makeup and hairspray.

Now, I rummaged through the bottles and tubes and found one that looked promising. It claimed to make any type of hair pin-straight and perfect when three drops were combed through the hair. I followed the instructions and, sure enough, my usually poofy mane of hair was tamed, now smooth and shiny. I then found a small jar of white cream that said if you applied it all over the face, you would end up with the perfect makeup for your coloring and face shape. I used this too and found that it had indeed worked exactly the way it said it would. I had only worn makeup a few times before this, but I knew this was excellently done. My eyes were done up dramatically with dark, curled lashes, my lips were a neutral pink but very sparkly and my cheeks had a light flush to them.

In the wardrobe were six dresses that hadn't been there when I had pulled the jeans and t-shirt I was now wearing out of it this morning. They were various colors, blood red, sapphire blue, glittery silver, jet black, champagne pink, and wedding-day white. Flinching at the combined thoughts of a wedding and Malfoy, I pushed the white one to the side and it promptly disappeared. I pushed away the red and pink as well, knowing those colors made me appear to be perpetually sun burnt. Finally deciding that I couldn't decide between the silver, black and blue based upon color, I pulled them out of the wardrobe to look at the style of the dresses. The blue had thin straps over the shoulders and laced up the back in a crisscross pattern and was long enough to reach the floor. The silver dress was short and strapless and was raining glitter all over the bathroom. The last one, the black one, had a corset-like bodice and a full skirt that was complete with a petticoat. This dress screamed medieval mourning dress, and mourning seemed to fit perfectly. I placed the blue and silver dresses back onto the rack and they too vanished.

As I finished lacing up the dress, I suddenly wondered why I was doing all of this for Draco Malfoy. I had been irritated when he told me I should dress nicely, but here I was, going above and beyond with fancy hair and makeup products. Suddenly, it hit me. As far as I could tell, I was going to be forced to have sex with him, whether I liked it or not. With a jolt I had realized that I wanted him to find me attractive. I mean, if I HAVE to do it with him, I don't want him to be repulsed and cringe at the sight of me when it happens.

So I'm putting on makeup and doing my hair and stressing over dress colors, something I've never really done before, to make Malfoy think I'm pretty when he decided to coerce me into sexual relations with him. What the hell is wrong with me? I shouldn't be doing anything to make him think I'm attractive! I should be focusing on how to get out of this hellhole and avoid having sex with him all together. A small part of me, the part that always made me feel like I never belonged in Gryffindor, didn't want to get out of here. In Malfoy's house, I was almost completely safe, except for the sex part. No fighting, no death eaters throwing spells at me, no watching the people I loved die in battle, it was nice to be sheltered from it. I pushed those cowardly thoughts away, reprimanding myself for thinking so selfishly. I should be out there helping them! I can only imagine how worried Ron and Harry are about me. Oh, if only I could write them a letter…

Or maybe, I could write to them. Maybe if I did everything Malfoy asked without complaint and went along with all his little ideas, maybe he would let me send them a letter telling them I'm still alive. Having a new motivation to look and be perfect to please Draco, I examined myself in the mirror meticulously and used the various bathroom supplies I found to fix each and every flaw I discovered. After I felt perfect, I exited the bathroom. Right as I had sat down on the bed, there was a knock at the door. I got up again and opened it to find, to no one's surprise, Draco Malfoy standing there. He was wearing a dark suit but no tie and his face was perfectly composed. At least, it was until he got the chance to look me over in the light coming through the doorway from his room.

"You look… er… I mean… come on then," he said, seemingly a little flustered. I gave him a bright smile and followed him obediently out of my bedroom and through his. As he led me through dark corridors, up and down stairs, and around various rooms, I was tempted to ask him about every thing I saw. His house was so grand and so confusing; I didn't know what to look at first as we journeyed to the dining room. I knew, however, that bothering him with questions would not put me on his good side. After having been walking through his mansion for at least five minutes, he finally led me through a set of large glass doors and out into an elegant courtyard. There were many fountains circled around the perimeter of the flagstone patio, and a small circular table in the direct center. Draco led me to this table and pulled out my chair for me before sitting down.

"I thought we were eating in the dining room," I said, glancing around at all the trees and flowers and fountains that surrounded us.

"That was the original plan, but I decided this would feel a little less stiff and proper," he replied. "Hence why I didn't wear a tie, you know, to help with relaxation."

"Well you could have told me that before I tied myself into this corset," I replied, motioning to all the laces wrapped around my torso.

"But it looks nice on you," he muttered, his eyes not moving from my chest.

"Eyes up here, buddy," I said, my goody-two-shoes personality fading back into irritation. He shook his head like a puppy trying to rid water from his ears and looked back up at my face. I crossed my arms and glowered at him.

"Sorry, the dress flatters you though, would you prefer if I wasn't being polite and complimenting you?" he asked, giving me an innocent look.

"I would prefer if you kept your eyes focused above my neck and not at my chest," I answered, a sour tone creeping into my voice as I spoke.

"Alright, alright, don't get your knickers in a twist," he grumbled, leaning back in his chair and looking anywhere but at me. I sighed. This was going to be a long night.

* * *

A/N: I do hope you enjoyed that! Please, please, please review, my lovelies!!


End file.
